Whisper
by Senju Yume
Summary: Hermione precisa de um avaliador, Minerva a ajudará convencer o Mestre em Poções.


**Whisper**

Esta fic foi escrita e originalmente postada na Comunidade "Minhas fanfics Severus Snape" em 09/05/2011 seguindo o IV Chall.

Fontes de inspiração:

**Inspiração:**  
Como a fênix eu vôo  
Deixando as mentiras para trás  
O futuro é dourado para mim  
Não há ninguém que pode me parar agora  
Phoenix - Stratovarius

Ontem  
Todos os meus problemas pareciam tão distantes  
Agora parece que eles vieram pra ficar  
Oh, eu acredito no ontem  
Yesterday - The Beatles

**Itens:**  
Beijo (bônus se for interrompido pela chegada de alguém)  
Masmorras  
Minerva McGonagall (bônus se houver relação com flagrante)  
Neve  
Frio  
Flor  
Cachecol  
Veritaserum

**Bonus**  
Flor + Cachecol + Phoenix – Stratovarius

* * *

Teria ficado satisfeito se apenas seu corpo pudesse descansar, a dor lacerante em sua garganta, e a sede que o veneno lhe custava. Quanto tempo ficara ali estirado no chão sujo se perguntando se o jovem Potter já tinha visto suas memórias, buscando saber se enfim a luz vencera as trevas? Só esperava a sua morte e a abraçaria como uma amante adorada e teria ido para o esquecimento confortável.  
Mas sua sorte, ou seu azar, lhe pregava inúmeras peças sempre. Naquela época havia sonhado com os dedos finos e quentes que lhe tocava a ferida, hoje sabia exatamente a quem pertencia.  
E regressar da procissão mortuária para enfrentar o mundo dos vivos apenas para se deparar com o horror de novamente lecionar. E principalmente encontrar aquele par de olhos atentos lhe perfurando, ela era tão obstinada em ser reconhecida que voltara para seu ultimo ano na maldita escola.  
Hermione Granger, a heroína de guerra, a mente mais fascinante do seu tempo, a terça parte do trio de ouro, a sempre insuportável sabe-tudo. Fora ela que lhe devolvera a vida, e se ele estava grato, era uma incógnita porque continuava a lhe encarar do mesmo modo frio de sempre.

E lá estava ela, de pé atrás de sua bancada. O som dos caldeirões borbulhando enchiam seus ouvidos, mas os olhos negros estavam cravados naquelas mãos delicadas, ora picando, ora esmagando cada ingrediente da poção de preparavam; Veritaserum. E perdeu-se no momento em que ela levou a mão aos cabelos cada vez mais rebeldes para inutilmente ajeitá-los, ouvindo um resmungar saiu da contemplação para notar o caldeirão de uma Hufflepuff simplesmente derreter.  
Mordeu a língua para qualquer comentário mordaz e se repreendeu, estivera tão concentrado a olhar aquela Gryffindor que se não estivesse em uma turma do 7º ano, caldeirões derretidos seriam o menor dos seus problemas.

Agora seguramente sentado na mesa do corpo docente, ao lado de uma Minerva McGonagall empolgada com sua pupila Gryffindor, ele exibia sua carranca de professor mau. Mas sua mente o traia enquanto pensava nas pequenas mãos, sonhando que um dia elas passeassem displicentes por seus ombros ou outras partes de seu corpo.

_Ontem  
Todos os meus problemas pareciam tão distantes  
Agora parece que eles vieram pra ficar  
Oh, eu acredito no ontem_  
**Yesterday - The Beatles**

Havia já alguns meses que ele vinha encontrando-se com a Senhorita Granger em seus sonhos, e ao acordar, seu humor ia do incerto para extremamente perigoso. Descontando pontos de uma Ravenclaw primeiranista que lhe entregara um bilhete da diretora.  
Que problema infernal ele tinha com as mãos da Granger? A parte racional de seu cérebro respondia de imediato que era apenas um pouco de agradecimento por ter salvo a vida dele, mas logo seu sarcasmo cobria aquela sentença com um ácido "E quem disse que eu queria ser salvo?" E sua luta interna começava, e ele sempre perdia para si mesmo porque era por os olhos naquela mulher que seu sangue quase fervia nas veias.  
Percorria a passos largos os corredores, descontando os pontos cabíveis a cada uma das infrações que encontrara pelo caminho, seu azedume habitual tão elevado que atingiria facilmente um 2 em uma escala de Ph. Ditou a senha para a gárgula de pedra e a observou afastar-se para permitir que ele entrasse, sua capa ondulando as suas costas.  
_Knock Knock._  
"Entre"  
"Boa Tarde Severus." a Diretora cantou divertida.  
O que dava nas pessoas que assumiam aquela cadeira? Todos tinham uma enorme vocação para serem irritantemente doces. Minerva mudara consideravelmente. Certamente ela também guardava balinhas em suas gavetas para oferecer aos alunos.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e encarou com a sobrancelha levantada a jovem que estava sentada de frente para Minerva, com uma xícara de chá entre os dedos finos.  
"Desfaça essa carranca Severus, você pode assustar os primeiranistas com ela, eu e Hermione porém, já adquirimos imunidade."  
Mas ele continuou a encarar a Senhorita Granger, seus instintos lutando entre ignorá-la completamente e tomá-la em seus braços e a beijar até que perdesse sua alma. Decidiu-se que por respeito a Minerva sentaria e ouviria o que a bruxa tinha para lhe dizer e sairia dali tão breve fosse possível.  
"Desembucha Minerva, não gostaria de desperdiçar toda a minha tarde em um clube do chá!"  
Ele viu o sorriso da Senhorita Granger crescer nos lábios rosados e se transformar em uma pequena gargalhada.  
"Verdade Professora, ele continua o mesmo intratável."  
Snape estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente.  
"Fico lisonjeado em saber que as duas bruxas gastam tempo discutindo a minha vida."  
Minerva e Hermione sorriram cúmplices, certamente tramavam mais coisas que as pessoas podiam duvidar.  
"Bem, vendo que seu humor continua nulo, vou direto ao ponto."  
"Duvido muito." replicou à sentença de Minerva. "Mas continue."  
De verdade, ela não foi direto ao ponto, ficou falando novamente em como a Granger fora uma pessoa extremamente bondosa para voltar na casa dos gritos sozinha e resgatar o homem que todos juravam ser um traidor. A mesma ladainha de sempre, com intuito que ele agradecesse a jovem mulher. Algo que certamente ele jamais faria.  
"Então me pergunto se poderia ser o avaliador de Hermione."  
"Avaliador?"  
Minerva anuiu.  
"Eu estarei fazendo algumas experiências para St. Mungus em vista de conseguir um cargo na instituição."

"Não vejo em que eu seria útil. Certamente Poppy estaria apta e ao contrario de mim, animada em lhe avaliar em seja lá o que for." ele respondeu irritado.  
"Certamente que sim." respondeu Minerva.  
"Mas, pelo que sei, a Madame Pomfrey não é Mestra em Poções." Hermione anunciou.  
"Certamente que não." Snape respondeu em um resmungo.  
"E você Severus, é o mestre disponível mais próximo."  
"Mais próximo sim Minerva, mas o que lhe faz ter a certeza de que estou disponível?" perguntou com um arquear de sobrancelha.  
"Não está disponível? Bem, certamente eu posso lhe ajudar nisto. Uma vez que posso demiti-lo."  
Snape soube que aquela era uma das batalhas perdidas, ele teria que aguentar aquele fardo sem reclamar, ou a sua única forma de sustento lhe seria roubada. Resmungou algo ininteligível que fez o sorriso da Senhorita Granger aumentar de tamanho.  
"Não precisará me demitir." ele rosnou ao se levantar. "Certamente posso arranjar um tempo para a Realeza Gryffindor."  
Minerva riu com gosto, enquanto ele se afastava das duas mulheres impossíveis. Desceu os degraus de pedra e dirigia-se para as masmorras, certamente Gryffindor teria uma baixa na contagem de pontos aquela tarde, seu único modo de vingar-se das duas bruxas manipuladoras.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Hermione nem de longe era do tipo de pessoa que pressionava as outras para conseguir o que queria, não mesmo, porque isto soaria extremamente Slytherin e ela não tinha absolutamente nada da casa de Salazar nela. Quanto tempo duraria as avaliações de Snape ela não poderia saber, menos se sairia ilesa delas, porque era de senso comum que ele a desprezava.  
Recorrera a Minerva para que ela lhe indicasse outro mestre em poções, mas a bruxa lhe afirmara que o melhor para o trabalho seria o Professor Snape, e que ela cuidaria de convencê-lo a ajudá-la. Mas, nunca imaginou que Minerva usaria sua influencia como Diretora e menos ainda que ameaçasse tomar o emprego. Mas, bem que valera a pena ver a cara do Professor.

Ela temia também os saltos que seu coração dava cada vez que ouvia a voz de barítono do professor de poções. Ela vinha sofrendo de calafrios sempre que o professor se aproximava dela, desde que o havia salvo na casa dos gritos. E ela se lembrava plenamente da forma com que os cabelos negros dele deslizaram entre seus dedos, e como a pele fria do pescoço lhe parecera suave ao toque.  
Passara muitas noites em claro, evitando dormir porque sabia que aqueles sonhos impróprios lhe encheriam a mente e fariam seu coração acelerar quando ele se aproximasse dela na sala de aula.  
Francamente, que garota nunca tivera uma queda por um professor? Certamente nenhuma a tivera pelo Snape.

O frio ia aumentando conforme a neve caia do céu, e caminhar se tornaria uma tarefa árdua se não tivesse uma varinha. Com feitiços não verbais ela dissolvia a neve em água, formando uma trilha verde entre o infinito branco. Traçava uma trajetória até a Floresta Proibida. Estava envolvidas em muitos projetos experimentais que sugerira a St. Mungus ser capaz de conduzir uma pesquisa adequada. E com seus 10 OWLs ela conseguira comover as pessoas necessárias, mas para seus NEWTs ela precisava não apenas de boas notas, teria de fazer todos os experimentos que se propusera e ter um professor responsável para lhe guiar. E o Professor Snape desdenhara dela, quando o dissera que estava tentando algumas melhorias na _Mata-cão._  
Provaria para aquele morcego que ela era mais do que capaz. E ele seria obrigado a lhe oferecer alguns pontos para sua casa.

_Como a fênix eu vôo  
Deixando as mentiras para trás  
O futuro é dourado para mim  
Não há ninguém que pode me parar agora_  
**Phoenix – Stratovarius**

Apertou mais o cachecol quando se curvou para pegar as pequenas flores rosadas. Beladona, era um dos ingredientes para a _Mata-cão_ original, e mantê-la na poção experimental lhe parecia uma boa idéia.  
Estava com um galho de flor na mão quando um barulho lhe chamou a atenção, ao virar o rosto, novamente o cachecol vermelho e dourado lhe escapou do pescoço e suas mãos moveram-se para o segurar parando no meio do caminho em colisão com a mão pálida de seu professor.  
E com o vento de inverno o objeto voou indiferente a cena que ocorria entre as arvores de copa nevada. Severus Snape mantinha a ligação visual enquanto seus dedos trilhavam por contra própria para dentro da mão quente da Senhorita Granger.  
Hermione não sabia como proceder, seu professor vinha lhe perturbando a mente durante os encontros programados, e quando se encontrava sozinha, sua alma claramente clamava a presença sombria dele. Talvez porque nenhuma luz era capaz de existir sem formar sombras, e ele era a sombra que ela tanto queria... Soube disso no momento em que seus olhos percorreram os dele cheios de algo que ela nunca vira ali antes.  
Movida pela parte ilógica de seu cérebro, ela lançou-se para frente, desajeitada por causa das inúmeras raízes que se elevavam da terra congelada. Os braços dele a apararam gentilmente e a pequena flor rosada deslizou entre os dedos para jazer no chão.  
Primeiro os narizes se tocaram, gelados pelo frio do cortante inverno. Depois as respirações se confundiram para as bocas se tocarem levemente, como as asas de uma borboleta Melanargia.  
O beijo foi leve, superficial, mas ela pode sentir a maciez dos lábios daquele homem e suas mãos pousaram sobre o peitoral dele.

Snape sentiu que a mulher em seus braços reclamava o direito de sua boca quando a entreabriu e sentiu a língua extremamente quente dela tocar seus lábios.  
_"Que Merlim proíba tal prazer provir dos lábios de alguém."_ Snape pensou quando entrelaçou a sua língua na dela.  
_Ram... ram... ram..._  
Eles moveram-se constrangidos. Hermione corando ferozmente e Snape assumindo uma postura rígida. Minerva os encarava de modo avaliador, um esboço de sorriso brincando nos lábios tortos dela.  
"Senhorita Granger, há uma coruja em meu escritório endereçada para você." ela começou com a voz cantada que ela assumira desde que se tornara diretora. "Severus, gostaria de pedir, para evitar qualquer tratamento intimo em áreas comuns."  
E girando em suas vestes xadrez ela se afastou, o chapéu pontiagudo balançando conforme ela dava seus passos vacilantes.

Hermione olhou para o lado no momento em que Snape se abaixava para pegar a beladona. Ela o observou abrir seus dedos e depositar ali a pequena flor rosada, para em seguida atacar seus olhos com os dele.  
"Vou te esperar nos meus aposentos Hermione." deu alguns passos e parou novamente. "Se você quiser é claro."  
Ela o viu diminuir de tamanho enquanto se afastava, e suspirou profundamente quando não podia mais vê-lo.  
"Estarei lá Severus..." ela sussurrou.

O cachecol voou livre, carregado pelo vento frio do inverno, para se prender em uma arvore de casca grossa. A noite caía sobre o imponente castelo, e a neve voltara a cobrir o caminho traçado por uma varinha.  
Varinha esta que agora jazia ao lado de uma outra, sobre um criado mudo, ouvindo os sussurros do amor feito na penumbra, com juras em uma língua extinta, a mesma que dava vida aos inúmeros feitiços que no momento em que ele lhe beijava ela se esquecia.

_Finite._

* * *

**N/A:** Eu gosto muito desta fic. Eu tinha me esquecido dela, mas uma imagem que eu postei certa vez no Tumblr me fez lembrar e estou aqui postando-a para que os fãs possam ler e opinar!

Ps.: No original, postei com meu apelido pessoal, então se acharem a fic de alguma forma assinada por 'Jeenn. Bem, é esta quem vos escreve! xD


End file.
